The Battle Of Ember Begins
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: The * 's will show you where a new paragrah is. :  Enjoy  &  PLEASE REVIEW  GOOD REVIEWS ONLY  ALL NAMES  &  CLANS ARE MADE UP BY ME!


(No I DON'T OWN WARRIOR'S! )

CrystalClan warrior information ONLY.

Leader: Silverstar- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Deputy: Swiftwing- black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Juniperwing- white tom with orange rings around his tail with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Songflight- toriteshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Jaggedtalon- black and gray tom with green eyes, with a twisted front claw on his right paw.

Darkfeather- black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice: Squrrielpaw (He over took her training since Mistystream has kits.)

Fernleaf- toritishell she-cat with blue eyes.

Darkfang- black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Spottedfeather- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Mossflower- soild white she-cat with blue eyes, but toriteshell paws and face. Apprentice: Mousepaw

Berrybreeze- red tom with yellow eyes.

Jaguarclaw- spotted golden tabby she- cat with green eyes.

Spottedcloud- sandy brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Bramblepelt- molted dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Featherpaw

Ivyclaw-pale gray tom with yellow eyes, and black tabby markings.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Mousepaw- black and gray tom with green eyes.

Featherpaw- dapple she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudpaw- white tom with gray tabby markings and yellow eyes.

Squrrielpaw- toriteshell she-cat with sandy-golden face and amber eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Mistystream- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes. (Mother of Jaggedtalon's kit(s): Emberkit; black she-kit with dark amber eyes almost red, Runningkit; toriteshell she-kit with blue eyes, & Blackkit; black tom with yellow eyes.)

Snowflower- soild white long haired she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Ivyclaw's kit(s): Moonkit; silver and white she-kit with blue eyes. & Lionkit- golden brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Foxface- red tom with white under belly, muzzel, and green eyes.

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes.

Brightflower- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Authors Point Of View About My Stories.. Please read this part! :|

"Hi, it's me XxSilverStarDustxX." A full white she-cat with toriteshell spots on her sides, paws, top of her head, and ringed tail looks at you a orange spot on her nose stands out the most as she looks at you with bright amber eyes. "I've been thinking some people may have questions about my stories, so I've decided to answer them before starting my new story I've named. (The Battle Of Ember Begins.)" The she-cat would sit down pleased to see you've read this part of the story. "Well first off, if you've read my first story entry "Morningsun's Story." you would probally think the series I'm writing would be about a warrior named Morningsun." The she-cat purrs seeing the look on you're face, then continues, "Okay, well it started off like that but, then you've met Silverstar the former apprentice of Morningsun." As she stands on her paws she hits a button on a wall next to her and the song "Rockstar" by Prima J plays. "Sorry, I love that song." :) "To continue what I've said, and finish it. The series is kinda like what Erin Hunter. I didn't even know it was going to be like that I SWARE!" Thunder and lighting happens and her ears flatten on her head.. "  
SORRY STARCLAN, ... AND GOD!" :| ... ... ... "Okay, so just think of it as the way Erin Hunter made Bluestar the most important cat in ThunderClan, and her whole life from a tiny kit to an amazing warrior/leader... Then after she died it's all about Firestar and his life with Sandstorm, Squrrielflight, and Leafpool." Thunder and Lightning stops and she smiles. "Okay, that's about it. Oh! And if you've read the new prochey you know it went from Firestar (kinda) and went to Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. (Dovepaw takes Hollyleaf's place after Hollyleaf dies." O.O SORRY IF I SPOILED SOME FACTS FOR YOU! DIDN'T MEAN TOO! :| "Enjoy the story (The Battle Of Ember Begins.) Byeeeeee!" Prima J's song finishes as the she-cat disapears..

XxSilverStarDustxX Present's...

WARRIOR'S: THE BATTLE OF EMBER'S BEGINS!

* The tiny kit jumped out of the moss nest away from her siblings and mother creaping towards the nursery entrance, her black pelt helped her blend in the dark den, it was early dawn and the gaurd Jaguarclaw would be in the warriors den sleeping after Silverstar relieved her of her duties for the rest of the night. As she got closer to the linch in the den she darted out running stright for the camp entrance, she was six moons old this morning her eyes were blazing there was no possibal way she was going to wait for some mentor to take her out to see the tettoriety like her siblings were. She stopped smelling the scent of a warrior close to her, uh-oh.. she thought, racing into a bush next to a den it was so dark still she couldn't tell which one it was she sighed her relief. Suddenly she was scooped up and thrown into the air, No! I'm hawk food now! The kit thought as she fell to the ground teeth sunk into her scruff stopping her from hitting the ground and getting hurt badly. Reopening her amber eyes she turned her head noticing Jaggedtalon's brother Berrybreeze holding her in his jaws, "H-Hey there Berrybreeze whatcha doing up so early?" The tom shook his mighty head padding into the clearing, the sun was already coming up and Jaggedtalon was sitting in the middle of the clearing with Mistystream, Blackkit, and Runningkit the tom's eyes had displeasure in seeing his daughter in trouble once again. As Berrybreeze placed her infront of her parents she tried to dart off to escape but, he placed his paw on her tail stopping her. "Thank you for brining her to us when you found her Berrybreeze. Go get some breakfeast." His brother nodded letting Jaggedtalon place his paw on the kit's tail, sighing Jaggedtalon looked at her begining "Emberki-" The tiny kit growled, intrupting her father "My names Emberstar! I'm going to be leader one day!" Jaggedtalon growled, picking her up by the scruff padding to the camp entrance, Mistystream stood to her paws "Jaggedtalon.." The tom turned around looking at his mate, dipping his head she sat down and the two disapeared through the entrance.

* "Emberkit, listen you're dream is to become a leader right?" Jaggedtalon mewed softly to his beloved daughter, she jerked away from him her eyes blazing angrily, "Of course! That's every cats dream! What else is there?" Anger surged through his body looking at how dark his daughter was acting. Didn't she want kits and a mate to make her happy? "Theres more to being a warrior then being leader Emberkit." As the two padded further around the tettoriey something wasn't right about Emberkit's actions. She had a careing mother, and family none of her ansestors were like her where did she get this ambeshion for power? "Thats what warriors say who dont have a life, and cant open there eyes to whats important." Jaggedtalon growled, standing infront of Emberkit "Enough of this ambeshion for power or I'll make sure you'll never become a leader! Or a warrior. Maybe even an apprentice." The tiny kit's pelt pricked, "Silverstar wont let that happen." Jaggedtalon drew his lips back in a snarl. There was no getting her to see the picture.

* "Emberpaw!" Spottedcloud called to her young apprentice, at the call of her new name Emberpaw padded over to her mentor it was true Spottedcloud was a strong warrior, and an amazing mentor maybe with Emberpaw under Spottedclouds mentoring she would lose her thirst for power. Watching Blackpaw talk to his denmates Featherpaw, Cloudpaw, Squrrielpaw, and Mousepaw getting to know them all, and Runningpaw was talking to her former denmates Snowflower's kit's Moonkit, and Lionkit. Runningpaw's mentor was Swiftwing, and Blackpaw was the apprentice of Berrybreeze himself which suprised both Jaggedtalon, and Mistystream because they expected Fernleaf to be Blackpaws mentor. Emberpaw you better work hard and lose that thirst Silverstar and Swiftwing will be here for a long time to come. Watching the apprentice follow Spottedcloud's orders without protest maybe Spottedcloud really was the right mentor for her after all but, something still bothered him about Emberpaw. What was it? "Jaggedtalon, come on Silverstar wants to see us." Mistystream mewed, he snapped out of his thoughts following the light gray warrior into the leaders den. "Silverstar it's Mistystream, and Jaggedtalon." A voice replied quickly "Come in." As the two entered the den they saw Silverstar sitting in her moss nest her sleek silver pelt bristling. Mistystream noticed Bramblepelt and Ivyclaw sitting next to her. What in StarClans name was going on?

* After Silverstar explained that she had a mission for four cats who could handle it to go to River Mouth and seak help from Storm, the wisest cat. It was said that even though Emberpaw was a new apprentice she was learning fighting and hunting skills from Featherpaw, and Mousepaw earlier then Blackpaw, and Runningpaw so she would go with Mistystream, Spottedcloud, and Squrrielpaw on the mission they were leaving as soon as Juniperwing gave them herbs for their long journey. "Understand Mistystream? You'll be leading them." She nodded and left the den, Jaggedtalon had to stay behind because Silverstar still had to speak to him. Padding over to the apprentices den Mistystream poked her head inside, "Squrrielpaw." Mousepaw lifted her head, gazing at Mistystream and then turning around poking Squrrielpaw with her claw awaking the apprentice. "Yeah, what is it Mistystream?" Flicking her tail to her former apprentice made Mistystream feel compleate once again. As she expained to Squrrielpaw that she would be coming on a mission to mother mouth with her Emberpaw, and Spottedcloud. Squrrielpaw didn't understand why a young apprentice like Emberpaw was coming instead of a older apprentice like Cloudpaw, or another warrior like Ivyclaw. "Come along now Squrrielpaw, time to get herbs from Songflight, and Juniperwing." Mistystreams pelt bristled seeing Emberpaw wrestle with Featherpaw. "Emberpaw! Time to see Juniperwing, and Songflight before we leave!" The light gray warrior snapped.

* Seeing Silverstar shareing tounges with Swiftwing made Mistystream's heart sink. This was her mother, and her aunt what if she didnt come home from this mission? She didnt want to be like the former SkyClan warrior, also her best friend Riverpelt the blue-gray tom died on the last mission she was on when she was a 'paw'. After eating the herbs her medicine cat gave her Mistystream felt she could run for seasons and fight for seasons without stopping even though the effect would ware off soon. "Lets get going." Spottedcloud hissed in her ear flicking her blue gaze on Emberpaw who was sitting alone her ears flat on her head. Emberpaw.. Mistystream nodded padding over to her daughter "Did you say goodbye to your friends Emberpaw?" The tiny apprentice growled getting up and darting off past Spottedcloud and Squrrielpaw. Sighing lightly she followed, "Were off now Silverstar." Mistystream called over her shoulder following Spottedcloud out of the camp Jaggedtalon met her at the entrance pressing his muzzel into her's "Come back safely, Emberpaw too. If anything happened to either of you I would die." His words were calming to her as she left, she kept repeating everything Jaggedtalon told her.

* Sniffing the air Mistystream could smell that it was going to rain tonight, Spottedcloud hated getting wet when it could be avoided somehow, 'we need rest' Mistystream thought she looked around trying to find anything they could use to make a water restistent den. Water drops were already starting to fall quicker and quicker as Mistystream looked around as they padded on the path, she stopped noticing a small cave one she knew very well herself Darkfang, Spottedfeather, and Mossflower would play there as apprentices. "Spottedcloud, Emberpaw, Squrrielpaw over here!" The three cats raced next to Mistystream, the light gray nodded to Spottedfeather picked Emberpaw up helping her up the rocky slope as Squrrielpaw easily climbed the slope. "Ugh, why'd it have to rain?" Spottedfeather growled, shaking the water from her pelt and laying down inside the den. Emberpaw looked outside, her fur pricked along her spine bareing her teeth, Mistystream looked at her daughter a concered expression on her light gray face as she padded over to the young apprentice Emberpaw sprang outside the den tackling a larger cat. "Spottedcloud!" Mistystream called over her shoulder, the warrior raced outside the den Squrrielpaw behind her, there were cats all around them. Were the clan cats? Their scents were hidden by the falling rain, Emberpaw was on the ground fighting for her life Mistystream growled tackling a black tom off her daughter she slid as she forced the tom off her she turned around quickly facing Emberpaw's attacker. Who are these cats?

* "STOP!" At the sound of a dusky golden tom's voice the strange cats stepped back, the tom had a pale gray face that ran downwards along his stomach to his fluffy tail tip and darker gray paws, with a dark gray stripe running from his nose to the top of his fluffy tail tip. "Clear a path for our visitors." he demanded. A black she-cat growled her purple eyes showed her displeasure in his orders but as loyal as she was the black cat stepped into line beside a dusky gray tabby. He padded foward standing infront of Mistystream, dipping his head respectfully. "Please excuse my brothers and sisters. My name is Storm." He flicked his tail for a silver and white she-cat with blue eyes to pad foward "This is our healer, Snowdust. She and Flutter will attend to you're wounded." Once more he flicked his tail for Mistystream and her small patrol to follow him, Spottedfeather growled at the black she-cat who fought with Emberpaw earlier as she followed the group. They came to a waterfall and climbed the rocks to a hidden cave behind the monsterous waterfall. This is where they lived! Moss nests were every where, and large rocks easily moveable for these cats to move and they seperated different parts of the large cave. It was like a clan camp, there were sepret den's for younger cats, older cats, cats who were able to defeand themselves, and a den for queens. "Thank you. I'm Mistystream, this is Spottedcloud, Squrrielpaw, and my daughter Emberpaw." Storm dipped his head to them each, Flutter, and Snowdust were over looking Spottedcloud's wound's then moved onto Emberpaws wounds. Mistystream followed Storm to the exit of the cave, "StarClan's spoken to me. A warrior named Viperfang."

* Mistystream's fur pricked at the sound of her father's name being metioned by Storm. "What else did Viperfang tell you Storm?" The old tom licked his right paw, gazing at Mistystream "He said Emberpaw will bring you're clan nothing but, pain." Pain? What did that mean Emberpaw will bring her clan nothing but, pain? Is that what Songflight meant by 'Blazing like true fire, Ember will burn over the swiftest of stars, and brightest of vipers.' That made her think about Emberpaws attetude more now, she wanted nothing but to be a leader with all the power in the clan. To be the boss all the time, Jaggedtalon's talk with her should have stopped that though, and with Spottedcloud being her mentor the power hunger stop. Storm looked at how Emberpaw was playing with a cat her age who lived with Storm, and this cat was Storm's son, next in line to take control of their tribe. Ribber. A painful screach erupted from Ribber as Emberpaw was pinning him down, her claws were raking his flesh, Mistystream growled and tackled her daughter off the red and white tom. Storm followed, "Go see Flutter now Ribber," he demanded. Mistystream flattened her ears lowering her head sadly. "Forgive my daughter please Storm." The old tom nodded "It's fine." Storm looked at Emberpaw and flicked his tail for her to follow him alone. Emberpaw you must behave here. Mistystream thought to herself laying in a moss nest a white and toriteshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes made for her, "Get rest." The black she-cat growled angrily, "You and you're clan-mates are leaving my tribe at the crack of dawn if you don't I'll make sure you join StarClan personally." Mistystream growled, she didn't like being threatened by this cat, Storm told her to pay respect to them so why wasn't she following his orders?

*A claw poked her head and Mistystream lifted her light gray head stareing at the black cat who threatened her last night, "Comon, we're escorting you. Faster we move faster you're outta my way." She stood to her paws, looking at the cave entrance Spottedcloud, Squrrielpaw, and Emberpaw were sitting with Ribber, Graze, Fang, the cat who made her nest, the white and tortishell she-cat who was named Asoul, her sister Garden, (Cream colored she-cat with bright green eyes.) They were being lead by the black warrior, she padded next to Storm where the black cat sat, her eyes were narrowed at Mistystream. Was she always in a grumpy mood? "Mistystream, this is you're escort leader Fallen. She'll take you home." Storm had helped her and the mission. She got the information needed to help her clan, Storm told her about the twolegs plan to start a fire in the forest so they could build taller nests for themselves. Mistystream had to get this information to Silverstar quickly so she could report it to the three leaders, Riverstar, Mudstar, and Brindlestar. "Thank you Storm. The clans are in you're owe you for saving us." Mistystream dipped her head and followed Fallen and the rest of the patrol down the rocks of the water fall. Now she understood why they lived behind a water fall, there was a back exit to it with more of a forest with pleanty prey for them to live off of, the twolegs couldnt go there because it was a protected piece of land for nature. Lucky. She thought, now how would Mistystream explain they had to leave asap or die?

* She could hear snickers and growls behind her, Mistystream turned to see rouges behind the patrol, "Fallen we cant fight rouge warriors, they fight dirty, with death blows." The leader shook her head smiling "So do we. Storm Tribe attack!" The cats flung themselves against the rouges and a massive fought broke out the clan cats found themselves in the middle they had no choice but to fight if they wanted to live the rest of their lives out to the fullest as possibal. Emberpaw growled, tackling a light sandy brown tom, she was always was quick to chose an opponet to fight with who was much larger then her. Mistystream growled, watching Fallen, fight closer and closer to an edge, Emberpaw was fighting there too the young apprentice fought well for her few days of training. She was being forced closer to the edge, they were going to make her fall to her death! Trying to get to her daughter Mistystream was tackled by a red and blue-gray she-cat, "Mistypaw we meet again!" It was Brokenstorm, a exiled warrior she fought with as an apprentice. She growled, fighting with Brokenstorm wasn't as tireing as before, "My name's Mistystream! Not Mistypaw!" She didn't have time for this useless fight with a rouge warrior, Emberpaw was in danger! Brokenstorm pinned Mistystream down to the ground and looked where her friend who she was fighting with, he picked the apprentice up and threw her off the edge, "EMBERPAW!" she screamed, tears ripped through her eyes. "MURDER!" Kicking her foe off she ripped the warriors stomach to shreds raking her muzzel and slicing her face across her eyes. Brokenstorm growled, backing off her left eye was closed "rouges, retreat." ordered the lead rouge.

* Emberpaw... Mistystream cried hard as she looked at the ledge where Emberpaw was thrown she lost her daughter how would she explain this to Silverstar, Jaggedtalon, Blackpaw, and Runningpaw? Padding over to the edge to see how far the apprentice fell Mistystream heard a strugling sound. Looking over she saw Fallen hanging onto Emberpaw by the scruff her claws hanging onto the ledge to save both of their lives, "Spottedcloud! Help me pull Fallen up!" The warrior raced with Garden, and Asoul next to her, together two cats grabbed Emberpaw and pulled her up releaving weight off of Fallen, the Asoul and Mistystream pulled Fallen up. Asoul panted heavily, she was still young and tired from fighting a large scratch over her eye made blood run in her eye. Thank StarClan they were a few paces from the camp there Juniperwing, and Songflight could assess their injuries and help. "Fallen why did you save Emberpaw?" That must've been a question amoung every cat's mind but, only Asoul found the strength to ask it. The cat looked at her friend and sighed "I wont ever let that tom kill another young cat. His name's Death." She growled as she spoke his name, "He killed my son Dash." No other cat spoke to Fallen all the way back to the clan camp, as they passed through the entrance Jaggedtalon and Swiftwing were standing in the clearing, "Mistystream! Emberpaw! Spottedcloud! Squrrielpaw!" they yowled, running over Silverstar came from her den and padded over to Mistystream noticing the dried blood on the light gray warrior's pelt. "Jaggedtalon go get Juniperwing, and Songflight," Turning she looked at Fallen "You must be cat's under Storms leadership of the tribe. Thank you for the help you've given us." Silverstar dipped her head to the warrior and Fallen returned the respect to the young clan leader.

* "We honor you're strength, and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of CrystalClan." Each warrior of the clan including the tribe cats yowled their names, Emberblaze, and Squrrielfang. They were the new proud warriors of the clan, Blackpaw, and Runningpaw of course were jelous of Emberblaze she was the same age as them but, was a warrior sooner. Even Mousepaw, Featherpaw, and Cloudpaw were jelous, they've been training longer then both Squrrielfang and Emberblaze. Now the two would be able to have an apprentice of their own, and be able to leave the camp on their own. Jaggedtalon and Mistystream were proud, she bent her head to Blackpaw hissing into his ear "Don't worry you'll be a warrior soon Blackpaw." He growled, jerking away from his mother. Blackpaw... Reminds me of Darkfang, to proud to be happy for his sibling. She thought remembering Mistystream was offically made a warrior before him because Mistystream's name was called first followed by Spottedfeather, Mossflower and then him. Now, Emberblaze and Squrrielfang had to sit a silent vigial for the whole night intil dawn, she would be sure to relieve her daughter of her duties. Nodding to Emberblaze she entered the warriors den and fell asleep. Fallen and the tribe cats were spending the night since Juniperwing thought they could use a nice warm place to sleep after a hard life or death fight with the rouges. Having Jaggedtalon next to her made Mistystream feel safe in his paws like nothing could touch her.

* The next morning she relieved Squrrielfang, and Emberblaze of gaurd duty and told them to get rest. They nodded and padded into the warriors den Mistystream made them both nests that night so they would be able to go to sleep quickly after a long night they had. Silverstar and Swiftwing were sitting on the high rock shareing tounges, sisterly love I guess. Mistystream thought. Songflight raced out of the den panic on his face, "JUNIPERWING AND ASOUL ARE MISSING!" she yowled, moments later Snowflower and Runningpaw raced from the nursery, "Moonkit and Lionkit are gone along with Blackpaw, and Featherpaw!" What was going on? Cats and kit's missing? How could this happen during the night? Squrrielfang, and Emberblaze were on gaurd not to metion Jaguarclaw, and Ivyclaw were gaurding the camp all night too just to make sure the vigal was truely silent. Where, could they be, where were they?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you enjoyed "The Battle Of Ember Begins." :P leave a review! A NICE REVIEW AT THAT!


End file.
